


【小高栾】Sacrifice（爱的奉献）

by Icie_D



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie_D/pseuds/Icie_D
Summary: 小高栾，高栾擦边，小高迷弟脸，相当ooc。自己都嫌弃的狗屁玩意儿，反正是实在编不下去就坑了。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 架空世界观，借Loveless语言战斗设定，简单粗暴的解释就是：逗哏≈战斗机≈哨兵，捧哏≈牺牲者≈向导主

一、

如果可以，栾云平选择不收高筱贝这个徒弟。  
和那些被迫从别人手里接管过来的名义上的徒弟不同，高筱贝却是今后要实打实带在身边的。

“明明是你自己想教，为什么要我收？”休息室里，栾云平甩给高峰一个脸子。  
近乎讯问的口吻，对战场上不多见，练习场里更没有。  
无论对手和学生看来，再艰难的境况面前，栾云平永远是温温和和乃至柔柔弱弱的。  
可惜都是伪装罢了。  
“自己想教自己收去，别拉我下水。我能教出个屁？”  
高筱贝不幸成了个屁。

“我想收，真想啊。但是这辈分摆着呢，他俩哥哥都成了你师侄，我收，你们师兄弟的脸往哪儿搁？”  
高峰悠哉悠哉的就着保温杯喝了口热茶，存十年的老白茶，回甘伴着高筱贝献宝时的得意表情值得细思慢品。

“指给你亲大徒弟去，自己亲徒孙不比什么都强？”  
栾云平抬手一指窗外，训练场上郎昊辰背后发冷，当场停止攻击败下阵来。  
“啧。”杯底热水烫口，高峰咂舌。

高老板摘了眼镜仿佛都能看到郎昊辰错了词儿还不在调上的吟唱。  
他冲操场上的小徒一声传音：“嘿！练的什么东西？上点儿心！重来！”  
接着赶紧回头，拉过对面人的手腕，稳住已然站不住脚的搭档，一股脑儿的把话头堵死：“大郎比高筱贝还小一岁，你好意思欺负俩小孩儿？要让老五白捡个便宜吧，这老大都没轮上……不合适，不合适。”

栾云平甩了两下手，奈何甩不开自家做死磕状的主，只能把气压压的更低，皮笑肉不笑的斜眼看他。  
“所以您欺负我就合适？”冷冷的开口，室温都低了几度。“我作为传习社总教头高峰高老板的‘牺牲者’，也合该为您看中的接班人牺牲？”

听这话，高峰蓦地放开手，短暂的抿着嘴，反光的镜片后，双眼弯弯笑如一对儿月牙。  
“我说呢，小栾。原来是为着这个？”

栾云平低头看着收回的那只手，缓缓抚平微皱的袖口，半晌没有回话。

高峰仍是笑的慈眉善目，仿佛看他膝下的那些个孩子。  
“你去看看他吧，要是真看不上眼，我也就不再逼迫你什么了。”他不紧不慢的丢下这一句，转身离开了休息间，一秒钟不多做逗留。

栾云平闭上眼，脑中浮现当年他们第一次见面的样子。师父领着高峰来到自己面前，“平儿啊，你就安安心心的陪着我这位高贤弟吧，都会如愿的。”说话间捏着自己的脸笑狡黠。

高峰天生拥有强大的语言和节奏的分析力和掌控力，既能作为战斗机输出语言攻击，又能作为牺牲者消化精神伤害。  
初初得知他是双重能力者时，栾云平也怀疑过连语言弥补都会出现漏洞的自己是否能够与他比肩，背地里拉着得闲的师兄弟咬牙练习。  
只要高峰不在表面上对他露出过一点不满，栾云平也就装作自己很强的样子。

这一陪，真就安安稳稳的过了近十年，比暴风雨来临前更波澜不惊。  
再睁眼，窗外训练场上，高峰临时充当大徒弟郎昊辰的牺牲者，词句严丝合缝，输出回防节奏恰当适时，不给对手任何可乘之机。

“那我就，去见一下吧。”栾云平取出手机，在高峰名下的对话框里留下一条语音。

‘那我就，如你所愿。’

二、

如果非要让高筱贝在众多关于栾云平的珍贵记忆里排出个Top10，第一次见面的场景虽不足以登顶桂冠，但却无论如何都要授予其金长颈鹿赏特别大奖。

＊＊＊  
高筱贝十点半才不紧不慢的来到练习室，掏出ID卡刷那台他用的最顺的对战台，准备开启今天的人机练习。  
登录成功，绿灯亮起，舱门打开，花花绿绿闪着光的屏幕前已然是对战中的画面。  
生面孔，没在理论课上见过，看年纪明显不能是学弟。这不会是哪路师哥看不惯自己成绩“优异”还学习“努力”，要来教自己学做人的吧。  
是不是说今天可以触发偷懒一天的被动治愈技能了？  
还是说人机对战连续打卡七天并刷满战斗时长上限就附送活人搭档了？  
高筱贝挣扎在“勉强联机，瞎jb练两把”和“扭头就走，索性给自己放假”的分岔路口。  
纠结着，他悄无声息的原地立定观摩了两分多钟。  
眼前这位貌似是……不对，肯定是牺牲者的大神，神级指挥过于优秀，秀的超过了任何一台旅游撕逼真人秀。  
小高同学脑壳更疼了，就差对那蛇皮走位和一路狂飙的得分产生晕车反应了。

“同学，你杵着当电线杆子么？想练就过来一起练呗。”结果反倒是先占了坑的人抢占了选择的先机，大方的提出组队邀请。  
有了台阶自然要顺坡而下，高筱贝立刻上前配戴好战斗机用人机交互装备，调整好个人设置，蓄势待发。  
陌生牺牲者停了当前的人机对战，退回到主界面，高筱贝自动补位敌对势力。  
对战先期，双方互相试探了三两回合，战况胶着了五分钟，随后大神级人物指挥他的AI战斗机战力全开，使敌对势力AI牺牲者精神图景坍塌为黑洞。  
高筱贝惨败，但比七天中任何一场人机模拟都更酣畅淋漓。

“等等等，让我喘口气先！”高筱贝阻止住大神想要开启第二盘连胜的危险举动，麦都不摘就大声的在房间频道里喘起粗气。  
牺牲者缓缓侧头，年轻人露出三分贱气七分天真烂漫十分有魅力的笑容，让他只得无奈的舒展开原本紧锁的眉头，他悄悄抬手把耳机拨到耳后。  
高筱贝为自己这该死的性感喘息笑出声。他这才有机会观察身边的人，板寸衬出精气神遮盖不住五官容貌流露出的柔和。  
高筱贝有一瞬间的心动，向来没有考虑过解决搭（zhong）档（shen）大事的他突然有了那么点意思，福至心灵。  
“喂。我能和你组队打一次人机么？”年轻人是行动派，说话做事总是带着冲劲儿。  
“我想，暂时不可能。”牺牲者毫无玩笑的摇头否决，“你的战斗机能在同年龄段的练习生中算不错，临场发挥也很有创造力。”他真诚的夸奖了高筱贝一番，接着进入正题，“但我们不在一个等级，即使通过设备功放把我的精神力降级到你能承受的范围，你一个练习生也没法正常适应我这种实战级别的精神导向。”  
“那等我上了实战擂台，我能选你当我的搭档吗？”高筱贝双眼闪烁着希望的光，仿佛已经看到了他们并肩站在斗技场中央击倒一组又一组的对手，连续积分晋级的景象。  
“呵呵，你怎么就不先问问我有没有搭档？”年长者的笑中莫名带着对小孩儿的讽刺。  
高筱贝哑口无言，他突然开始害怕，这么久以来为了某些成绩的辛苦付出，最后别再有什么结构性偏差。

高筱贝得知最近高峰高老板经常cue到自己名字，就在不久前，郎昊辰从某个下午突然开始异常频繁的给他发语音，含糊其辞的提到高筱贝很有可能会拜师高氏门下。（除了没说是成为徒孙。）  
高筱贝相当激动。高老板是他身为战斗机的奋斗目标，是他的心灵导师与崇拜对象。拜入高氏门下，那就相当于成为人生赢家，高筱贝做梦都会笑着大喊“高老师，我爱你”。  
他通过连续一周的高强度人机对战，飞速将语言和吟唱等各项战斗指标提升了五个百分点。  
直到这股鸡血的药劲儿挥发的差不多了，他终于才感觉到，正处在能力发展期的小青年要是不劳逸结合一下，脑子会吃不消。  
于是高筱贝难得挑了一个阳光明媚的早上，一觉睡到脑壳发昏，才悠哉悠哉开启一天的训练。

昨天睡觉前郎昊辰发给自己的黄历果然应该仔细看两眼，今天的吉凶宜忌是什么来着？  
宜 偷懒 赖床 瞎捣蛋，忌 谈判 谈心 谈恋爱 ……

似乎是看到高筱贝遭受到突如其来的打击陷入了消沉，年长者觉得有义务弥补一下少年受伤的心，于是安慰说：“也别太不高兴，你以后还有很大的发展空间呢。虽然我现在还不能保证些什么，但我们以后总有机会一起训练的。”

高筱贝用力点点头，有了这句话就很开心了。  
年轻人重新露出独有的阳光而干净的笑容，说：“那我们聊点别的吧。”  
对方望住他点点头。  
高筱贝于是继续开朗的做自我介绍：“我叫高淋浩，能力者编号筱字科贝字号，他们都叫我高筱贝。你呢？”  
“栾博。”对方只吐出两个字，就不愿继续多言。  
空气沉寂了一段，高筱贝忍不住打破沉默：“那我就叫你栾哥咯~”  
对方莫名笑而不语，丢下一个眼神让小孩自己体会。  
高筱贝理所当然的把这当成是牺牲者的自我保护，他想，自己必须再多取得些对方信任，以便能了解对方更多。  
“高氏门下纯数牺牲者不多，就算是非战斗机能力者的五哥偶尔也可以脱离四哥的绑定，独立展开精神输出。”高筱贝自顾自开始推理对方的身份，“你肯定不是高老板的学徒，但是AI战斗机设定却有高老板的风格。听说三哥最近刚定下了新搭档，你别是三哥专门找来酸我的吧？”  
“你觉得我有这么无聊？”男人终于被高筱贝逗乐，略有了聊天儿的心情，“你能看出来我AI的设置？有这么明显么？”  
栾云平其实有几年没摸过练习生用的模拟器了，他想着自己明明是照着当年师父给写的参考资料做的设定。  
“可能是我比较敏感吧。我刚刚我中途意识到，栾哥，你的某些处理方式有点像高老师。让我觉得有一线生机就按套路全力反击来着，可惜实力还是差太多了。”高筱贝惋惜，调出数据像模像样的给他的“栾哥”分析，“这里，主位战斗机功率异常，牺牲者侧的精神探知信号出现了非功能性干扰。很明显是牺牲者因为手动操作反应速度不足的原因，AI战斗机强行激活功放来弥补输出。”  
栾云平点头表示肯定。毕竟是需要自己分神调整的AI战斗机，不是真的高峰在和他匹配，刚才是有两招破绽差点被击穿，他本来以为是凑巧被小孩儿捡了漏，没想到高筱贝确实有两下子。  
高筱贝继续分析，“这在高老师中偏早期的有资料可查的实录中很常见，因为战斗机速度和峰值过载，牺牲者创建矢量和进行导向的过程中偶尔出现空值。如果是高老师双开，就不太有这种情况。”高筱贝没好意思说的太直白，其实就是量不上。“不过，高老师不太能容许把这么严重到几乎可以称得上致命伤的缺陷暴露到敌方攻击范围内，于是为了弥补这个缺陷，在后来的实录里，就出现了另一种赋能式爆炸，牺牲者直接用空载的精神力把战斗机的攻击暴力投掷出去，对敌方进行无差别攻击。这个套路在这里多明显。”  
高筱贝越说越激动，就差拿高峰的实况剪同步对比视频了。  
栾云平失笑：“我赢你果然只是胜在实战经验丰富而已。我这种天生纯数牺牲者没法对战斗机能力进行峰值叠加，自由模式下太吃亏了。”

“怎么会，纯数牺牲者很好的，我就很喜欢……”高筱贝慌张之下，打出一记直球，觉得太直，又赶紧找补，“很喜欢你的精神力切入路径，你看我大概就是个纯数战斗机……”越解释越掩饰。

“挺会的么。要你安慰我？就这屁大点儿事儿，也不至于受伤。”栾云平回怼。“你张口闭口净是高老师，明明更喜欢他。”

“我想跟着高老师，大家也都知道，大郎经常找我陪练，四哥五哥也经常提供很多战况实例，还帮我做解析。”主动暴露少男心的高筱贝不好意思的挠挠头。  
“这么想进高家，你怎么不转职双修牺牲者？他家净是那种要么双刀流要么自走式的怪胎。”  
高筱贝一愣，“我还真没考虑过，我好像天生就是纯数战斗机，也许当牺牲者会很难……这……我有机会拿我的体测报告问问高老师去。”  
栾云平摆摆手，示意自己随便说说的，让少年别太往心里去。他说：“你可以让高老板给你当牺牲者，他挺乐在其中的。”  
高筱贝惊慌失措：“不是……这叫什么话……我可不敢奢求。癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉么……”  
栾云平再次被逗乐，低头憋笑，好不容易整理好表情。他微微抬头望着年轻人的双眼，眼光中带着鼓励：“也许会有这么一天的，高老师对你说，‘咱爷儿俩练练’。你去问大郎，他第一次听到这话，紧张的跟小耗子听到猫要和自己谈朋友一样。”  
“你觉得我能被高老师挑中？”高筱贝半信半疑的追问。  
栾云平理所当然的点头，“挺好，年轻，有活力，基础扎实，又不缺灵活变通。”  
高筱贝沾沾自喜了，有种想要谈恋爱的错觉。  
“真可惜，我今天才遇到你。否则一定追定你了。”又是一发该死的直球。

＊＊＊  
彼时他还不知道眼前人是高峰一直拿来当做牺牲者教学案例的搭档，传说中的“马凤英”，更没想过自己会成为他“入室”的徒弟。

等到男人正式以栾云平的身份与高筱贝见了面，日后无论二人再怎么亲昵，高筱贝的爱慕都不再似初见这般轻柔，眷恋的心情总带着三分敬重。

师父毕竟是师父，你爸爸到了终归是你爸爸。


	2. 爱的奉献魔改2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闲无聊改的一个相声演员版本的，改完第一章后发现比原先的还不是玩意儿。

一、

如果可以，栾云平选择不收高筱贝这个徒弟。  
和那些被迫从别人手里接管过来的名义上的徒弟不同，高筱贝却是今后要实打实带在身边的。

“明明是你自己想教，为什么要我收？”休息室里，栾云平甩给高峰一个脸子。  
近乎发火训人的口气，日常不多见，台上更没有。  
无论同行和学生看来，再艰难的境况面前，栾云平永远是温温和和乃至柔柔弱弱的。  
可惜都是伪装罢了。  
“自己想教自己收去，别拉我下水。我能教出个屁？”  
高筱贝不幸成了个屁。

“我想收，真想啊。但是这辈分摆着呢，他俩哥哥都成了你师侄，我收，你们师兄弟的脸往哪儿搁？”  
高峰悠哉悠哉的就着保温杯喝了口热茶，存十年的老白茶，回甘伴着高筱贝献宝时的得意表情值得细思慢品。

“指给你亲大徒弟去，自己亲徒孙不比什么都强？”  
栾云平抬手一指窗外，操场上正在练板儿的郎昊辰背后发冷，手上当即节拍错乱。  
“啧。”杯底热水烫口，高峰咂舌。

高老板摘了眼镜仿佛都能看到郎昊辰错了词儿还不在板上的。  
他冲操场上的小徒一声传音：“嘿！练的什么东西？上点儿心！重来！”  
接着赶紧回头，拉过对面人的手腕，稳住已然站不住脚的搭档，一股脑儿的把话头堵死：“大郎比高筱贝还小一岁，你好意思欺负俩小孩儿？要让老五白捡个便宜吧，这老大都没轮上……不合适，不合适。”

栾云平甩了两下手，奈何甩不开自家做死磕状的主，只能把气压压的更低，皮笑肉不笑的斜眼看他。  
“所以您欺负我就合适？”冷冷的开口，室温都低了几度。“我作为传习社总教头高峰高老板的捧哏的，也合该为您看中的接班人默默奉献？”

听这话，高峰蓦地放开手，短暂的抿着嘴，反光的镜片后，双眼弯弯笑如一对儿月牙。  
“我说呢，小栾。原来是为着这个？”

栾云平低头看着收回的那只手，缓缓抚平微皱的袖口，半晌没有回话。

高峰仍是笑的慈眉善目，仿佛看他膝下的那些个孩子。  
“你去看看他吧，要是真看不上眼，我也就不再逼迫你什么了。”他不紧不慢的丢下这一句，转身离开了休息室，一秒钟不多做逗留。

栾云平闭上眼，脑中浮现当年他们第一次见面的样子。师父领着高峰来到自己面前，“平儿啊，你就安安心心的陪着我这位高贤弟吧，都会如愿的。”说话间捏着自己的脸笑狡黠。

高峰从学生时代就展现出有强大的语言组织能力和节奏把握能力，既能一字不差的站在万人面前逗哏，又能严丝合缝的为老先生捧哏，还能打起竹板巧唱数来宝。非要挑个毛病，可能也就是柳活不涨夯了，可当他凑近话筒低声小唱时，却又让人觉得他曲不离调。  
初初得知自己要给高峰捧哏时，栾云平也怀疑过连背贯口都会崩瓜掉字儿的自己是否能够与他比肩，背地里拉着得闲的师兄弟咬牙练习，深夜里抱着复读机一遍遍听录音。  
只要高峰不在表面上对他露出过一点不满，栾云平也就装作自己很强的样子。

这一陪，真就安安稳稳的过了近十年，比暴风雨来临前更波澜不惊。  
再睁眼，窗外操场上，高峰即兴给大徒弟郎昊辰的捧哏，不撒汤不漏水，迟寸劲头恰到好处。

“那我就，去见一下吧。”栾云平取出手机，在高峰名下的对话框里留下一条语音。  
‘那我就，如你所愿。’

二、

如果非要让高筱贝在众多关于栾云平的珍贵记忆里排出个Top10，第一次见面的场景虽不足以登顶桂冠，但却无论如何都要授予其金长颈鹿赏特别大奖。

＊＊＊  
高筱贝十点半才不紧不慢的来到练功房门口，准备开启今天孤独的练习。  
拉开倒数第二扇插销松动的窗户，翻身进屋，重新削上窗户，拉好窗帘，打开投影，花花绿绿闪着光的屏幕前已然是老先生演出时的画面。  
高筱贝吓了一跳，环顾四周，这才发现瑜伽垫上躺着一个大活人。生面孔，没在理论课上见过，看年纪明显不能是学弟。这不会是哪路师哥看不惯自己成绩“优异”还学习“努力”，要来教自己学做人的吧。  
是不是说今天可以触发偷懒一天的被动治愈技能了？  
还是说连续打卡七天练功房并翻越二十次窗户就附送活人搭档了？  
高筱贝挣扎在“勉强留下瞎jb练两段”和“扭头就走，索性给自己放假”的分岔路口。  
纠结着，他原地立定观摩了二十多钟的视频。  
眼前这视频貌似是……不对，肯定是绝密内部资料，活灵活现的犯狗和神仙现挂，支出去拽回来，正常人想不到的词全能给量上了，秀的超过了任何一台小园子和商演。  
小高同学的神经兴奋了，就差对那视频里的高峰和高峰的捧哏顶礼膜拜了。

“同学，你杵着房屋正当间儿是想假装承重柱么？想练什么活你就练呗。”地上的人突然坐起身来开口说话，高筱贝这才反应过来人家没在睡觉。  
结果反倒是先占了坑的人抢占了选择的先机，大方的提出要看高筱贝示范基本功。  
有人给递肩膀自然要顺坡而下，高筱贝立刻抄起场面桌上的扇子，清清嗓子调整好声音状态，背起了贯口地理图。  
陌生男子暂停了投影上放送的视频，爬起来站到场面桌后面，高筱贝自动抛出对口相声的台词。  
垫话部分，高筱贝不敢犯歹，直功直令的进行了一番自我介绍，随后把话头递给捧哏，想让对方也进行一下自我介绍。但对方并不接下茬，抖了个包袱就把这番让了过去。  
高筱贝笑笑，这场对口比七天中任何一场枯燥的练功都更有趣味性和挑战性。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【魔改不下去了】

**Author's Note:**

> 【没了，编不下去了】


End file.
